Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51
Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 is the fifty-sixth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Thunderpig battling two Plumbers in the HQ after he escaped from his cell. Ben asked him why he says his name all the time. Thunderpig changes the subject and says that Ben ate his father "with cheese and mustard, open-faced on a whole-wheat baguette". Thunderpig runs to kill him, but Ben dodges his attack and transforms into Diamondhead. He stops Thunderpig by stretching his arm, but he fights back. Blukic and Driba arrive and they say that something is heading to the location where they are now. Suddenly, a flying Galvan appears and shoots goop balls at Thunderpig. Diamondhead thanks her, but the mysterious Galvan blasts at Blukic and Driba and asks for the Galvanian Skeuomorph. Diamondhead catches the Galvan, then her helmet opens and it's revealed to be Luhley, an old friend of Blukic and Driba. Diamondhead transforms back into Ben as Blukic and Driba greet her and say that it's great to see her. They start to fight on how great it is to see her, but she tells them that they don't have much time. Luhley asks what Blukic and Driba did with the only working Skeuomorph in existence. They say that they left it on their flying saucer years ago, on Area 51. Ben asks if they were with the aliens, but Blukic and Driba say that "they were the aliens". Luhley turns angry and says that the flying saucer was hers and they must find the Skeuomorph before it's too late. After that, the group flies the Skipper into the desert. Luhley asks Max to fly faster, but he only says "It's nice to meet you too, Luhley". Luhley apologizes and thanks him for the ride, but she says that they must go to Area 51. Ben asks for information concerning why they must go to Area 51 before it's too late. Blukic tells a story about how all it started. In the past on Galvan Prime, Blukic and Driba were tadpoles. It explains how they met and that they were Plumber cadets together. Driba says that Earth was in great danger in those times. Luhley says that Azmuth gave her an experimental prototype vehicle and a Galvan engine, the Galvanian Skeuomorph, specifically for this mission. Luhley commands Blukic and Driba to put the Skeuomorph in her ship, and tells them not to touch anything. Driba says that, if they are the technical support, they should prepare Luhley's ship. Driba programs her coordinates and Blukic adjusts her seat. Then, in order to amaze Luhley, they warm up the engine and launch the ship. Luhley, seeing her ship leaving Galvan Prime, becomes frustrated. The ship leaves the planet, and they talk about who is Luhley going to be mad at. On the planet, a young Max is flying with his jet. Max tells Colonel Rozum that he found a UFO that entered Earth's atmosphere. Rozum says that the UFO is considered hostile and must be shot down. Blukic and Driba's ship collides with an air balloon. This makes Max turn the wrong direction and he says that the UFO is, in fact, an air balloon. Rozum orders Max to take down the UFO. When he saw two aliens on the ship, Max flees, disobeying Rozum. The ship falls and soldiers appear with guns. Driba says that "they came in peace". Rozum says that the aliens are small, but more dangerous than they look, and they must be eliminated. Meanwhile, someone teleports to the desert. He says that the "people of Earth" must prepare themselves for the peace, and names himself Benevelon. Then, a robot called B.L.R.R.T. appears to bring "blessed peace". In Area 51, Rozum tries to interrogate Blukic and Driba, but they speak the Galvan language, which humans cannot understand. Blukic turns on the Universal Translator on his suit. Driba says that Rozum can bribe, threaten, and offend him, but he will not talk about anything. Max tells Rozum that the aliens didn't do anything wrong. Rozum says that Max is already on thin ice because he disobeyed orders and destroyed two jets in one day. Then, a professor arrives. Rozum thanks him for coming and says that he wants him to take the lead on the alien investigation and dissection, because if they don't want to talk, then they will open and find the answers. Meanwhile, Blukic and Driba are in separated cages. Driba says they are doomed and they will never leave Earth or talk to Luhley again. Blukic is eating, and Driba asks how he could eat this "disgusting thing". Then, Blukic appears in Driba's cage and reveals that he opened the lock on their cages. Driba asks why he didn't open the cages before, and Blukic says that he was hungry then. After that, Max, Rozum, and the professor arrive in the cage room and become surprised, because the aliens fled. Rozum calls the guards. Max goes to the bathroom and hears someone saying that the toilet isn't the escape pod. Max sees Blukic and Driba. Driba says that if he takes him, he will use his alien powers to seek revenge. Max says that he was the pilot that found them, and he disobeyed his orders to destroy the UFO. Driba says that he doesn't know whether to rely on Max or not, because he disobeyed orders. Max puts them in his pockets and runs to Area 51's yard. Some surveillance lights are hunting for the missing aliens. Max asks what are they doing on Earth. Driba says that they were chosen to make contact with the species because Blukic and Driba were the "finest minds on their planet". Blukic tries to leave, but Driba says that they must find a weapon to stop a big threat on the planet. Max asks what threat, and Blukic points to Benevelon. He says that the humans' passport to paradisaical peace awaits. He surnames himself "your savior" and he says he came in peace and brought peace to the planet. He asks B.L.R.R.T. to show them its peace and it starts to destroy Area 51. Max goes to help, and Benevelon says that the world will be freed from the chaos. Max uses a jet and fires two missiles into B.L.R.R.T., but it had no effect on the robot. Benevelon asks him to respond with deadly peace. Max diverts from the lasers, but the jet is fired by the robot. Max ejects and the jet falls into B.L.R.R.T., burying him. Benevelon says that the Earth is not ready for peace, but declares that he will be back to bring joy and teleports away. Max says that Blukic and Driba are free, but they are stuck on Earth and cannot leave. Max asks if he can help them, Blukic asks if Max has work for them. Returning to the present, Ben says that it's hard to believe the story yet somehow makes complete and total sense. Blukic, Driba, and Max say that it really is true. Ben asks why Luhley is on Earth and she says that the robot was only buried but not destroyed. The team reaches Area 51 where there are SECT Soldiers standing. Something explodes and Benevelon appears again. He says that "he came in peace" and uses a gun to blast around Area 51. The SECT Soldiers point weapons at him and try to shoot, but he creates an energy shield. Then, B.L.R.R.T. emerges from the ground and takes a plane. Blukic and Driba tell Luhley that they can help her, but Luhley says that they should have helped her decades ago. She shoots goop on Benevelon, but he uses an energy shield and reveals that Azmuth is his old enemy. Benevelon asks Luhley what she has against the peace. She answers that she doesn't have any problem with peace, but has a problem with him. After hearing this, Benevelon breaks out from his shield and starts to chase Luhley. Meanwhile, B.L.R.R.T. grabs a plane to attack the soldiers. Ben tells Max to hold on and slams the Omnitrix. He accidentally transforms into Whampire and starts to get burned by the sun. Meanwhile, Blukic tells Driba that they have to find the Flying Saucer and the Galvanian Skeuomorph to help Luhley. Whampire almost gets burned to death, but Max slams the Omnitrix and Whampire transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms attacks Benevelon, but he is blasted by his gun, saying that he "should have some peace". Meanwhile, Blukic and Driba are searching for the Saucer in the warehouse. Driba accidentally falls on something, which happens to be the Saucer. They enter the saucer and find the Skeuomorph. It's revealed that the Skeuomorph was left turned on for years and it is probably overloaded because the battery has been charging for a few decades. They realize that the Skeuomorph is going to explode any minute now and start to panic. Benevelon is attacking the soldiers and seems to overpower them until Four Arms takes his gun. Four Arms tells him that although he keeps using the word peace, it doesn't mean what he thinks it means. B.L.R.R.T. emerges and destroys half of Area 51. Blukic and Driba are running with the Skeuomorph. Luhley asks for the Skeuomorph, but Blukic drops it. Four Arms reacted quickly and launches the Skeuomorph into B.L.R.R.T., destroying him and 40 planes in a big explosion. Benevelon becomes frustrated and says that "this world has no desire for the simple joy of a peaceful..." but his head gets grabbed by Four Arms before he could finish talking. Rozum and more soldiers appear and ironically say that they have the perfect prison cell for Benevelon with "plenty of peace and quiet". Blukic and Driba want to apologize to Luhley, who congratulates them. After seeing the destruction, Rozum becomes angry with the Tennysons. Blukic and Driba are arguing on who Luhley loves more while she flies off. Noteworthy Events Minor Events *Benevelon, the Galvan Major, Luhley, and B.L.R.R.T. make their first appearances. * The Galvanian Skeuomorph is introduced and destroyed. *Colonel Rozum makes his Omniverse debut. *It is revealed that Whampire has a bat form that he can transform into. *Blukic and Driba's landing on Earth is revealed to have been the catalyst for the famous Roswell UFO Incident. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson (flashback and present) *Blukic (flashback and present) *Driba (flashback and present) *Luhley (first appearance; flashback and present) *Colonel Rozum (first re-appearance; flashback and present) *Azmuth (past; cameo) *Galvan Major (first appearance; flashback) *Galvan Soldiers (flashback) *Area 51 Soldiers (flashback) *Fergi (flashback; cameo) *Professor Paradox (flashback; cameo) *SECT Soldiers *Plumbers (cameo) Villains *Benevelon (first appearance; flashback and present) *B.L.R.R.T. (first appearance; flashback and present) *Thunderpig Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Whampire (accidental transformation) *Four Arms Quotes Naming and Translations Etymology The title of the episode is a reference to the movie Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle, as well as the episode Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's. Allusions *While Blukic was hunting for his ship he found the "Lost Arc", which is an allusion to Indiana Jones. *Thunderpig makes an allusion to what Kevin declared to Ragnarok in Vendetta, only changing the words, which is in turn a reference to Inigo Montoya's quote in The Princess Bride. *Four Arms' line "You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means." is also an Inigo Montoya quote. Trivia *It aired on Brazil and Latin America at July 11, 2014. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Eugene Son Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Woo Kim Category:Filler